March 27th
by Bieber's wife
Summary: 'lagi-lagi sama seperti tahun kemarin. tidak ada yang ingat soal ulang tahunku' batin sang gadis/ "um... kau... tahu bukan, kalau besok Sakura-senpai ulang tahun?" "..Katakan selamat tinggal pada 27 Maret..." my first fanfic . . RnR?


Hallo semua XD umm... ini Fanfic pertama ku =_=)/ jadi harap dimaklum jika ada kesalahan ^^" aku benar-benar masih newbie -" jadi mohon bantuannya ya ^^

©Naruto belongs yo Masashi Kishimoto

**Don't like Don't read**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Aneh, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~ March 27th~~~~~**

**~27 Maret. Atap sekolah Konohagakuen. Jam Istirahat~**

gadis itu menghela nafas berat. surai cokelat nya terhempas angin. 'lagi-lagi sama seperti tahun kemarin. tidak ada yang ingat soal ulang tahunku' batin sang gadis -yang akan ku perkenalkan sebagai Hyuuga Hanabi- pasrah.

ia kecewa tentu saja.

bagaimanapun ia hanya sekali ber-usia 15 tahun. hey, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak sedih kala tak ada seorangpun yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya?

ah... bahkan 'dia' pun tak mengingatnya. pikiran Hanabi melayang. membayangkan sebuah objek. tepatnya seseorang. Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Konohamaru. Teman seangkatan sekaligus sahabat nya. Pria yang mampu membuat seorang Hyuuga Hanabi yang minim ekspresi berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

seulas senyum terukir diwajah sang gadis tanpa ia sadari. Ia selalu merasa begini. Merasa aneh pada sahabatnya sendiri, Konohamaru.

Ia tidak ingin berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyukai sahabat nya itu. entah kapan perasaan itu muncul padanya.

tepukan pelan pada pundaknya sukses membuyarkan lamunan sang hyuuga. Ia terhenyak.

"sedang apa kau disini, Hanabi-_chan_?" suara lembut terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. lalu Hanabi menoleh kebelakang.

Mata Lavender Hanabi menangkap sosok Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sakura-_neesan_~" ujar Hanabi pelan.

Sakura -nama gadis ber-surai pink- itu kembali tersenyum. "hey.. kutanya sedang apa kau disini, nona muda~" seru Sakura sambil menjawil pipi tembem Hanabi.

Hanabi tertawa ringan. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya sedang ingin cari angin, hehe"

"huft... kau ini.. hati-hati Hanabi-_chan._ Nanti kau masuk angin" dengus Sakura.

"ah~ _nee-san_ mengatakan itu seolah aku ini gadis yang penyakitan saja" ucap Hanabi sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"hey..hey.. bukan begitu maksudku.. nanti kalau kau masuk angin, siapa yang akan menemani Konohamaru, huh?" ujar si gadis Haruno dengan nada jahil.

Hanabi tersentak kaget. Namun ia coba menjaga sikap. "kenapa jadi bahas Konohamaru sih?!" respon Hanabi ketus.

Sakura tertawa. "baiklah.. baiklah..." Sakura mengelus puncak kepala si gadis Hyuuga.

"_ne_~ Hanabi-_chan_..." gumam Sakura. Hanabi mendongkak ke arah gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "_ne_?"

"...kau tahu bukan kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahunku?" tanya Sakura seolah menatap Hanabi lembut.

'aku tahu. dan kau tak tahu 'kan kalau hari ini ulang tahun ku?' desis Hanabi dalam hati.

Hanabi mengangguk pelan. "kau datang ke pestaku malam ini ya? undangan nya sudah ku beri pada _nee-chan_ mu -Hinata Hyuuga- kau ku wajibkan untuk datang, nona Hyuuga." ujar Sakura sembari tertawa kecil.

Hanabi menghela nafas pelan. "baiklah~" jawab Hanabi ringan.

"kau bisa mengajak Konohamaru ke pesta ku. Mengingat pesta ulang tahun ku malam ini bertema-kan pesta dansa."ujar Sakura santai.

Hanabi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ayolah Sakura-_neesan_..."

"aku serius... Hinata saja sudah punya pasangan untuk datang ke pestaku~" Si gadis musim semi berujar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"ha~ sungguh? wow.." gumam Hanabi seolah tak tertarik. Tentu saja ia tidak heran jika nee-chan nya sudak punya pasangan. Hey.. siapa laki-laki yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

"Hanabi~ aku serius tahu..." seru Sakura sambil mecubit pipi Hanabi pelan.

"Coba ku tebak, Naruto-_senpai_ kan yang mengajaknya?"tebak Hanabi.

"wow... aku tak tahu kau jago meramal~" Canda sakura seraya tertawa lepas.

"itu sudah gampang di tebak.. Lagipula Naruto-_senpai _ 'kan sudah 'mengincar' Hinata-_nee_ dari dulu~" Ucap Hanabi dengan nada datar.

Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pelan punggung gadis yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.

"Pokoknya kau harus datang! titik." seru sakura bernada akhir. Ia tidak mau di bantah.

lalu sang gadis musim semi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan si gadis Hyuuga sendirian di atap sekolah.

Hanabi mengela nafas-lagi- "Hah~ _mendokusei.._.." ups, terpaksa ia meminjam kata-kata favoritnya Shikamaru-_senpai._

**~27 Maret. Halaman Konohagakuen. Pulang sekolah~**

Hanabi melangkahkan kaki nya pelan keluar dari halaman Konohagakuen.

"Hanabi!" sebuah suara yang ia kenal memenuhi indra pendengaran si gadis ber-iris Lavender.

Hanabi menoleh. jantungnya seolah berhenti kala mendapati 'dia' lah yang memanggilnya.

"apa mau mu, Konohamaru?" tanya Hanabi dingin. Hey~ Hanabi-_chan_! jangan menutupi kesenanganmu, nona!

"Kita pulang bersama ya?" ajak Konohamaru sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang sama dengan seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai kekasih _nee-chan _nya.

"Kalau cuma mau mengajakku pulang bersama, tidak usah berteriak seperti tadi. bodoh~ lama-lama gendang telingaku bisa pecah karenamu" Seru Hanabi datar.

Konohamaru menjitak Hanabi pelan "_Ittai_!" ringis Hanabi

"ah~ kau ini selalu berlebihan..." Konohamaru menatap gadis di depannya jengkel.

Hanabi mendengus pelan. Lalu mereka berdua -Hanabi dan Konohamaru- berjalan beriringan.

"umm... Hanabi?" Suara Konohamaru memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sedari tadi.

"Hm?" respon si gadis bermarga Hyuuga.

Konohamaru menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. gugup.

"um... kau... tahu bukan, kalau besok Sakura-_senpai _ ulang tahun?" Tanya Konohamaru yang kini sukses membuat mood Hanabi makin buruk.

_'Apa-apaan ini?! dia ingat hari ulang tahun sakura-neesan! tapi dia tidak ingat hari ini adalah ulang tahun sahabatnya sendiri?!' _jerit Hanabi dalam hati.

"...Kau mau ke pesta Sakura-_senpai_ malam ini dengan siapa? denganku saja ya?" ajak Konohamaru riang.

hening.

tak ada jawaban.

Konohamaru melirik Hanabi karena si gadis tak kunjung memberikan respon.

"Hanabi!" teriak Konohamaru tepat di telinga sang gadis.

"Apaan sih?!" seru Hanabi kasar. "Kau ini mendengarku tidak sih?!" ujar Konohamaru dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"maaf. tadi aku melamun. Bisa di ulangi?" Tanya Hanabi pelan.

"aku tidak suka mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali." dengus Konohamaru seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ya sudah~"

_'Ahhh! gadis ini! selalu saja!' _ Konohamaru mengacak rambut cokelatnya. "baiklah! baiklah kuulangi!" seru Konohamaru frustasi.

Hanabi menatap kearahnya. Konohamaru ditatap pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia gugup mungkin?

"i-itu... umm... malam ini...kau ingin pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura-_senpai_ dengan siapa?" Konohamaru menoleh kearah lain guna menutupi pipinya yang kian memerah.

"aku? aku sih ingin nya dengan Sasuke-_senpai_~ Si Pangeran Sekolah!" Hanabi menautkan alisnya seraya tersenyum jahil.

"he?! tidak boleh!" Teriak Konohamaru panik. si pemuda maju satu langkah didepan sang gadis. Menghadap ke arah Hanabi.

"kenapa?" tanya Hanabi polos.

"S-Sasuke-_senpai_ sudah dengan Sakura-_senpai_!" Konohamaru menundukan wajahnya. Ia tentu tak ingin si gadis Hyuuga melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"kalau begitu dengan Naruto-_senpai_ saja." Hanabi kembali memasang pose seolah berpikir.

"kau mau menghianati _nee-chan_ mu sendiri?!" ujar konohamaru berapi-api.

"lalu dengan siapa?" tanya Hanabi.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Konohamaru.

hening melanda.

"Konohamaru?" Hanabi menautkan alis nya. Bingung.

_ayo! katakan sekarang atau tidak selamanya! _hibur sang pria pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ha-Hanabi-_chan..." _bisiknya pelan. '_chan?! apa itu?!' _runtuk Konohamaru dalam hati.

Hanabi menatap Konohamaru heran. Ia merasa asing dengan panggilan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Konohamaru.

Apa tadi ia tidak salah dengar?

Konohamaru memanggil nya dengan surfix '_chan'_?!

"a-ano... bagaimana kalau malam ini... kau dan aku... ke.. pesta Sakura-_senpai _b-bersama?" _sial_! _sejak kapan bicaranya jadi terbata-bata begini?!_

Hanabi mengerjap pelan. Pipi nya memerah.

Baru saja kata '_aku mau' _ akan ia loloskan dari bibir mungil nya.

Rasa egois itu kembali muncul. _'Konohamaru tak ingat ulang tahunku~ yang justru ia ingat malah ulang tahun Sakura-neesan'_

Konohamaru mengeryitkan alisnya. _'kenapa gadis itu tak merespon pekataanku?'_ pikirnya.

"Hanabi?" Hanabi tak bergeming.

"Hanabi-_chan_!" Masih sama. Hanabi masih melamun.

**nyut~ **

Konohamaru mencubit kedua pipi tembem si gadis.

berhasil! Hanabi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kau ini dari tadi melamun saja kerjaannya... sebenarnya kau men..""lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku." Potong Hanabi bernada dingin.

"apa?"

Sedetik kemudian Hanabi menepis kasar kedua tangan Konohamaru yang berada di pipinya.

Konohamaru terkesiap.

"K-kau kenapa Hanabi-_chan_?" Konohamaru jadi makin heran pada sahabat nya itu. kenapa hari ini dia begitu tempramen?

Hanabi tak membalas perkataan Konohamaru.

Ia bejalan meninggalkan si pemuda. melewati Konohamaru yang kini tengah mematung menatapnya.

**~27 Maret. Kediaman Hyuuga~**

"_Tadaima_~"

"ah.. Hanabi-_chan_~ _Okaeri~_" Hanabi tersenyum pada kakak perempuannya -Hyuuga Hinata-. "Hanabi-_chan_ ayo makan siang bersama. _Nee-chan_ sudah siapkan makanannya" Ajak Hinata.

Hanabi menuruti perintah Hinata.

Setelah merapihkan sepatunya. Ia mengikuti kakaknya menuju ruang makan.

Hanabi duduk di kursi meja makan. begitupun Hinata.

"Hanabi-_chan_ mau apa? biar _Nee-chan_ yang ambilkan" Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Hanabi mengernyit heran. "ada apa dengan _Nee-chan_? tidak biasanya kau terlihat begitu bahagia?" tanya Hanabi.

Hinata yang kala itu tengah meneguk _ocha _dinginnya. langsung tersedak.

"_Nee-chan_!" Hanabi yang terkejut akan reaksi kakaknya segera memberikan gelas yang berisi air miliknya.

"uhuk.. _Nee-chan_.. t-tidak a-apa-apa kok.. A-ahahaha" Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Wajahnya pun memerah padam.

Otak jenius Hanabi langsung dapat menangkap alasan kenapa kakak tersayangnya itu bisa bersikap demikian.

"ah~ Naruto_-senpai _kah?" seru Hanabi sambil memyeruput teh nya santai.

sekali lagi. Hinata tersedak.

Hanabi tersenyum puas dibalik gelasnya.

"T-t-tidak kok! s-s-s-siapa yang bilang b-begitu?!" jawab Hinata kalang kabut.

"Sakura-_neesan _yang memberi tahuku."

Hinata membisu. Ia menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ayolah _Nee-chan~_ biasa saja. Toh, bukankah hal yang wajar bila remaja jatuh cinta?" Hanabi mengerling jahil seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"I-iya.. Hanabi_-chan~" _Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan antusias. "...Hanabi-_chan _sendiri tentu datang dengan Konohamaru-_kun _kan?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Kali ini Hanabi yang tersedak minumannya. Hinata tertawa lepas.

Hanabi mendengus pelan "Apaan sih _Nee-chan?!"_

"kenapa? kau ada masalah dengan Konohamaru-_kun_?"Tanya Hinata.

Hanabi menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. "Entahlah.. kurasa aku bermasalah pada semua orang~"

"apa maksud Hanabi-_chan? _ayo cerita padaku, _ne~" _seru Hinata.

Hanabi melirik kakaknya. '_sudah kuduga. Nee-chan bahkan tidak ingat."_

"Hanabi-_chan?" _Hinata memiringkan wajahnya.

"ah.. sudahlah... sepertinya aku cerita pada _Nee-chan _pun tidak ada gunanya." Hanabi beranjak dari ruang tamu ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

"kenapa anak itu?" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa. ia menundukan wajahnya. menatap makanan yang belum disentuh sedikitpun.

"Dia bahkan belum memakan masakanku"gumamnya pelan.

**~27 Maret. Kediaman Hyuuga, pukul 20.21 waktu setempat~**

"Hanabi-_chan_! ayo turun! kita bisa telat datang ke pesta Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Hinata dari lantai satu. "iya iya.." Hanabi menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

Hinata mematung kala iris Lavender nya menangkap sosok Hanabi.

"H-Hanabi-_chan..._p-pakaian macam apa itu?"

"pakaian apa? ini pakaian pesta ku! sudahlah jangan pedulikan aku.." ucap Hanabi enteng.

Hey! Coba lihat penampilan Hanabi sekarang. Baju kemeja yang sedikit kusut berwarna pink mencolok, dipadukan dengan celana pendek se-paha. Surai cokelat nya pun dikucir kebelakang begitu saja. Ia juga menggunakan kaos kaki polkadot selutut dan sepatu kets berwarna kuning cerah.

Bagus sekali Hanabi-_chan.. _kemampuan fashion mu benar-benar diragukan sekarang.

"H-Hanabi-_chan _pokoknya tidak boleh keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini!" bentak Hinata. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Hanabi dan menyeretnya kembali ke kamar.

"Oy.. oy... katanya tadi kita telat.." ujar Hanabi.

"Masih ada 10 menit lagi! pokoknya kau diam saja nona kecil!"

**=Beberapa Menit kemudian=**

Hyuuga Hiashi -Ayah Hinata juga Hanabi- mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata.. sudah selesai belum? di ruang tamu ada yang menunggumu! cepatlah temui dia kalau sudah selesai.." Lalu Hiashi pergi kembali ke ruang tamu.

**~Ruang Tamu Keluarga Hyuuga~**

"Hinata akan kemari sebentar lagi. Ia harus mengurus Adiknya terlebih dahulu. Tadi siapa nama mu, anak muda?" Hiashi bertanya sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang pemuda.

Sang Pemuda tersentak. "N-Naruto, paman! Namikaze Naruto" ujar Naruto gugup.

"oh.. Naruto ya..." Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi kau apanya anak ku?" tanya Hiashi _to the point._

"a-ano.. s-saya...""ahh... maaf menunggu lama, Naruto-kun!" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Hinata yang sudah tiba di ruang tamu.

Mata Naruto melebar tatkala melihat penampilan Hinata malam ini.

Hinata menggunakan _Drees _panjang berwarna ungu muda yang lembut. Gaun itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuh Hinata yang ramping. Dengan Pita yang berada di bagian pinggang sebelah kanannya. Gaun itu juga di hiasi oleh motif rumit di bagian dada hingga ke pinggang. manis. pas sekali dengan image Hinata.

untuk bagian rambut. Hinata membiarkan rambutnya menjuntai begitu saja. Ia juga mengenakan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga. Hinata hanya menggunakan make-up tipis yang natural. oh..oh.. jangan lupa soal bibir Hinata yang diberikan sentuhan lipgloos pink itu.

Untuk sekejap. Naruto merasa jiwa nya melayang kala melihat penampilan Hinata malam ini.

"B-baiklah.. ayo pergi!" Seru Naruto riang seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata tanpa permisi.

'tunggu! kenapa ukuran telapak tangan Hinata jadi kecil begini?' batin Naruto.

" Itu tanganku, _Senpai!_ Bukan tangan Hinata_-nee.." _Sosok gadis kecil ber-gaun biru muncul dibalik tubuh Hinata. Ah.. itu Hanabi ternyata.

"siapa?" tanya Naruto. "Dia adik ku Naruto-_kun, _Hyuuga Hanabi" Hinata menanggapi.

"ohh... Ahahaha.. aku lupa kalau kau punya adik Hinata-_chan_.." Hanabi mendengus kesal kala Naruto mengatakan itu.

"ah.. iya ya.. aku baru ingat! kau itu yang pacar Konohamaru kan?" tanya Naruto seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi.

wajah Hanabi berubah merah. Hinata terkikik pelan. "B-bukan!" bantah Hanabi.

"hehe.. Yasudah kalau begitu.. ayo kita pergi Hinata-_chan!_ Hanabi!" ajak Naruto.

"iya" jawab Hinata. Hanabi hanya diam saat diseret kakak nya keluar rumah.

"hati-hati dijalan. jangan pulang terlalu larut" Hiashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan suara.

**~ 27 Maret. Kediaman Haruno. pukul 21.00 waktu setempat~**

Konohamaru mematung kala iris hitam nya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis bersurai cokelat.

penampilan Hanabi benar-benar berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan ( mengingat sikap dingin juga sikap tomboy si gadis ). coba lihat Hanabi sekarang! si gadis dibalut gaun panjang biru muda. bisa dilihat pita-pita mungil yang menghiasi bagian pundak gaun tersebut. rambut Hanabi pun di ikat twintail dengan pita berwarna _soft blue _di kedua belah bagiannya. Riasan wajahnya pun terlihat Natural namun tak mengurangi kesan manis yang melekat pada si gadis.

Hey! hey! kenapa pipimu memerah, Konohamaru-_kun_?

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Seru Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata. "Kami pasti datang, Sakura-_chan_" gumam Hinata pelan.

"jangan buat Hinata kehabisan nafas seperti itu, sayang" Sasuke melepas paksa pelukan Sakura pada Hinata.

Naruto tertawa. "Teme juga ingin di peluk sakura sepertinya!"

"cih.. sok tahu kau, dobe!" Hinata dan Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"heh? siapa bocah ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru menyadari keberadaan Hanabi.

"Hanabi-_chan~ _kkyyaa! _kawai~_" Sakura memeluk Hanabi erat.

"Nee-san... s-sesak.. uhuk" Naruto tertawa puas melihat ekspresi menderita Hanabi. Hinata terkikik geli.

"ah... Konohamaruada disana. bersama Udon dan Moegi-_chan!_" bisik Sakura di telinga Hanabi.

"M-maksud _Nee-san _apa sih?!" Hanabi menggerakan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. berpura-pura tak peduli dengan ucapan si gadis musim semi.

"Oi! Konohamaru! kemarilah!" Teriak Sakura ke arah Konohamaru.

"a-a.. _Nee-san_! aduh.." Hanabi menghela nafasnya. Hancur sudah rencana nya untuk menghindari Konohamaru.

Konohamaru mendekat ke arah Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-senpai?" Tanya Konohamaru. Ia melirik Hanabi sebentar. Lalu kembali menatap _Senpai-senpai _di hadapannya.

"Ah! Naruto-_nii, _Hinata-senpai, dan Sasuke-senpaijuga disini! wah... kalian luar biasa sekali malam ini!" Puji Konohamaru sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ah~ kau belum menyapa satu orang lagi, Konohamaru.." Sakura menyekut Sasuke. "...iya kan, Sasuke-_kun?" _lanjutnya. Sasuke menyeringai. Untung otaknya jenius. Jadi ia langsung mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Siapa memang? Siapa?" Nah! Lain masalah kalau itu Naruto. Hah~ ia masih belum mengerti juga rupanya.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Naruto. Lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"oh... ehehe.. aku baru mengerti.. Hahahaha" Naruto tertawa kikuk. "dobe" dengus Sasuke. "Cih.. Teme!" Decih Naruto.

"ahahaha.. Boys, Boys.. Sudahlah hentikan.. lihat Konohamaru jadi bingung~" Sakura menengahi Sasuke juga Naruto.

"Hey! Bro! kau tidak lihat gadis ini?" Naruto mendorong punggung Hanabi pelan. "... Kau belum menyapanya loh!" Hanabi memberikan tatapan sinis nya lada Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak peduli. Ia justru malah sibuk tertawa seraya merangkul pundak Hinata.

"...H-Hanabi-_ch.. _Hanabi.. Hai.. ahaha" Konohamaru tertawa garing.

"yo" Jawab Hanabi singkat. Mereka -Konohamaru dan Hanabi- memalingkan wajahnya masing-masing.

"_N-Ne~ Konohamaru-kun _dansa berpasangan dengan siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"A-ah... Tadi Moegi mengajakku. Hahaha tapi aku tidak tahu juga." Konohamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sesekali melirik Hanabi.

"Lalu, Hanabi-_chan _sudah punya pasangan dansa?" Tanya Sakura pada gadis bergaun biru yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku berpasangan dengan tiang!" jawab Hanabi dengan nada datar. "Hahahaha! bisa saja kau, adik ipar!" Naruto menjitak Hanabi. "Hey! Jangan se-enaknya memanggilku 'adik ipar' ya!" Hanabi mengacungkan jadi telunjuknya ke hadapan Naruto.

"Hanabi_-chan~ _tenanglah.." Hinata menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Ahaha... sekarang sudah jam 10 malam 'kan? ada seseuatu yang harus ku urus.. kalau begitu sampai jumpa! nikmati pestanya ya!" Sakura berlalu dengan menggandeng Sasuke. Meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, dan Konohamaru.

"Hinata-_chan.. _pesta dansa nya sudah dimulai.. ayo kita pergi!" Naruto memecah keheningan tersebut. "eh?" seru Konohamaru dan Hanabi bersamaan.

"I-iya Naruto-_kun_! ahh... Konohamaru_-kun_! Tolong jaga Hanabi-_chan _ya!"

"i-iya" gumam Konohamaru. Berarti... Sekarang ini dirinya hanya berdua saja dengan Hanabi?

Kecanggungan melanda.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? bukankah tadi kau bilang Moegi mengajakmu?" Hanabi menatap Konohamaru malas.

"Moegi bisa bersama Udon. Jadi, aku disini. **Bersamamu**" seru Konohamaru disertai penekanan di kata terakhir.

Musik waltz mengalun. Para pasangan turun ke lantai dansa. Terlihat Sakura juga Sasuke tengah berdansa diatas panggung. Ah! Naruto dan Hinata juga sudah turun ke lantai dansa rupanya.

Konohamaru mengusap belakang lehernya. Pertanda ia gugup. "kau...mau...""**Para Hadirin sekalian! Mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" **Suara Konohamaru terpotong oleh suara sakura yang menggelegar lewat mikerofon.

Orang-orang berhenti berdansa. mereka mengikuti instruksi Sakura.

**"pukul 10 malam waktu setempat. 2 jam lagi kita akan berjumpa dengan tanggal 28 Maret. Hari Ulang tahun ku." **yang lain masih mendengarkan.

'Tinggal beberapa jam lagi 27 Maret usai. Dengan begitu, ini akan jadi ulang tahun terburuk yang sempurna' batin Hanabi.

**"..Katakan selamat tinggal pada 27 Maret..." **Sakura mengambil jeda sebentar.

**"...Dan katakan 'Selamat ulang tahun' **_** pada Hyuuga Hanabi~" **_sambung Sakura seraya tersenyum kearah gadis yang ia sebut tadi namanya.

Hanabi mematung.

lampu _spotlite _yang membutakan mata menghujamnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Hanabi pelan. Konohamaru terlihat kaget. "H-Hanabi... h-hari ini kau ber-ulang tahun?!" ujarnya shock.

Hanabi hanya tersenyum menanggapi. **"Hanabi-**_**chan~ **_** kemarilah!" **Kini suara _Nee-chan _nya yang terdengar.

Hanabi menatap ke arah panggung. Disana ada _Nee-chan_nya, Sakura-_neesan_nya, Sasuke-_senpai _juga Naruto-_senpai _yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Hanabi melangkah perlahan menuju panggung. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar.

sungguh ia terharu. Ingin menangis. Namun, yang kini bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum.

Hanabi telah sampai di atas panggung. Ia memeluk Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan. "_Arigatou~" _ujar Hanabi tulus. "Sama-sama Hanabi-_chan_!" jawab Hinata dan Sakura.

Hanabi menghapus setetes air mata yang ada di ekor matanya. "Apakah tidak apa-apa pesta ulang tahun Sakura-_neesan _di bagi denganku?" tanya Hanabi seraya memasang wajah bersalah.

"_Daijoubu yo~_" Sakura mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi lembut. "apa salahnya membagi kebahagiaan pada orang lain?" Sakura mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"_Arigatou Nee-san~" _Hanabi memeluk sakura -lagi-. "Ahahaha.. ini sudah kedua kali nya kau berterima kasih Hanabi-_chan." _sakura membalas pelukan Hanabi.

**"Ya! malam ini mari berpesta untuk 2 Ratu kita! Hyuuga Hanabi dan Haruno Sakura!" **Teriak Naruto dengan riang. semua orang bersorak gembira.

**~ 27 Maret. Balkon kediaman Haruno. pukul 23.57 waktu setempat~**

2 menit lagi hari ulang tahun nya telah usai. Ia bahagia walau hanya merayakannya sebentar saja.

Yang terpenting baginya adalah, ia menghabiskan saat terakhir ulang tahunnya bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi. ia menutup matanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

_**pluk~**_

seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh.

"Boleh aku menemanimu, Hanabi-_chan_?" ah... ternyata 'dia'.

"Tentu saja. Konohamaru-_**kun **_" ujar Hanabi penuh penekanan di kalimat bagian akhir guna membuat Konohamaru mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Konohamaru tentu saja kaget. Ia membelalakan matanya. Pipinya bersemu.

Hanabi tertawa kecil. _entahlah perasaannya saja atau apa._

_tapi Hanabi terlihat berbeda malam ini._ Oke, Hanabi memang berpenampilan berbeda malam ini. Namun, ada hal lain yang juga rasanya berbeda.

ya... Hanabi tertawa dengan tulus adalah pemandangan langka yang jarang sekali ia dapat.

Konohamaru tersenyum tulus.

"Hanabi-_chan..._ aku minta maaf.." Konohamaru memberanikan diri menatap permata Hanabi secara langsung. "Maaf? untuk?"

"untuk semuanya. soal kebodohanku. soal melupakan ulang tahun mu. soal aku tak bisa memberimu kado. soal aku..."" aku memaafkan mu~" celetuk Hanabi singkat.

Konohamaru membatu. Semudah itukah Hanabi memaafkannya?

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah.. tidak usah dipikirkan lagi~ Disini memang aku yang egois. Aku yang salah tidak memberitahu mu soal ulang tahunku" Hanabi tertawa lembut. "Tidak.. salahku juga yang tidak menanyaimu soal ini.." balas Konohamaru tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu kita berdua sama-sama salah! impas bukan?" Hanabi tersenyum tulus.

Konohamaru mematung. _Oh! tampangnya benar-benar bodoh sekarang._

seulas senyum terukir diwajah Konohamaru. Ia balas tersenyum pada Hanabi.

**Duar! **

Kembang api memecah keheningan malam. Hanabi melirik jam dinding terdekat. pukul 00.00 waktu setempat. selamat tinggal 27 Maret.

"aa... ada bunga bermekaran di langit!" Hanabi berkata antusias. Iris Lavendernya berbinar.

**Duar~ **

Lagi. ledakan kembang api membuat Hanabi memekik senang. Konohamaru melirik sang gadis bersurai cokelat.

"Aku suka Hanabi!" Pipi Konohamaru memerah setelah mengucapkan serentetan kalimat tersebut.

"kalau begitu kita sama! Aku juga suka _Hanabi_(kembang api)" Hanabi berkata riang. Lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada bunga-bunga yang kini merekah di langit malam.

Konohamaru mengerjap. 'Hanabi-_chan!_ _bukan itu maksudnya!_'

**~ Owari ~**

Gaje? Oke fine -_-

Mind to Review?


End file.
